Paid to Kill
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Paid killers by day. Lovers by night. The perfect combination. AU, Lemon, HitsuxRuki


**Author's Note: Chapter four of 'Fights'! Enjoy the random HitsugayaxRukia!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach'.**

* * *

><p>His hands were on her hips as she danced to the beat, the midnight blue dress she wore hugging her curves and making men drool. His white hair made women stop and stare before eyeing him like a piece of meat, his cold uncaring eyes soon scaring them away. Rukia Kuchiki smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, grinding herself against his body.<p>

That was the signal.

Toshiro smirked as he turned his gaze to the table at the far corner, his eyes looking at the rich man at the table. He felt cold steel against his finger tips and soon he wrapped his hand around the small gun that was slightly warm since it was on Rukia's hips since they got here. His movements were fast, no one saw it coming when the man known as Sosuke Aizen now sat lifeless. Screams from the women he sat with echoed around the room and people ran from the club in a panic.

Rukia and Toshiro remain where they stood, dancing to the music the DJ had left on. Their soft and gentle laughter the only sound heard in the room as well as the dripping of blood on the cold floor. Footsteps could be heard and both assassins turned to see their boss walking to them, a large white mask on his face kept his identity hidden from all of his workers. He stepped in the blood of the hit and continued as if nothing happened, leaving a trail of footsteps behind him.

"Good job." He spoke softly before giving them their pay.

"This is fun and all, but we should get going. The police might be here soon." Rukia said, a hint of lust in her voice that was only noticeable by her lover.

"Enjoy yourselves and keep in touch. I may have another client I will need you to work with soon." The man said.

"You know where to find us." Toshiro said, walking out with Rukia right behind him.

* * *

><p>She growled lowly when she was pushed up against the wall of the small home they owned. He snarled and grinded against her roughly to show her how crazed she had him. Finally both smiled and wrapped their arms around one another. Their lips in a heated dance of dominance, both moaning at the feeling growing inside them. Toshiro pressed her closer to his body before falling back on the bed from a rough shove.<p>

He was about to sit up, but stopped when he found the smaller woman straddling his hips. Rukia smiled at the handsome man below her before moving hips against his organ. Toshiro hissed before laughing and roughly turning the tables. Rukia whimpered and arched her back into his body when his lips attacked her neck and his hands pulled the lacy dress from her body.

Toshiro smirked against her neck when he felt her hard nipples and no bra in the way, his hand toying with one of the perky nipples as his mouth left a trail of heat on her skin. Rukia moaned softly and began to move her hips against his clothed erection, earning her a gentle nip and growl from Toshiro. A small hum of satisfaction left his lips when he felt her hands pull at his pants, groaning in satisfaction when he felt his rod be released from the confines of his pants. His shirt went next, buttons being ripped as Rukia tore the clothing from his chest. His mouth on her nipple went faster biting, sucking, and teasing the small nub until he felt his hair being tugged by soft hands.

Another signal.

He looked up into her lust-glazed eyes and found himself pulsing from the sight. Rukia smiled at him when she saw the effect she was having on the cold man and gyrated her hips. He knew what she wanted and Toshiro was never a type of man to disappoint. His knees opened her legs wider and his hands grabbed on to her slender shoulders as he pumped himself into her wet core. A shrill cry of pleasure rang out in his ear and he smirked at how Rukia was squirming in his grip.

This was not the first time they have made love, but each time they did it felt like they were virgins all over again. Or at least, to Rukia it felt that way. Toshiro raised his eyes and watched Rukia's face with pride at the needy face she was making. Rukia opened her eyes and arched her neck, giving him access to the part of her he loved the most. Toshiro took the offering and lowered his mouth, leaving bruising love bites on her neck as he began to plunge into her heat.

Rukia's cries were so high pitched, but Toshiro loved them anyway. His hunger for her increasing as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist giving him more room to fill her up. The bed rocked and hit the wall as his thrusts became rougher, the noise of the bed creaking echoing around the room along with her loud screams. His mouth gave her an added dose of ecstasy, biting on her neglected nipple while his free hand fisted in her hair. Rukia's nails dug into his back while her legs tightened around his waist when she felt the pleasure grow.

Her hips bucked forward as much as they could to meet his harsh poundings. Toshiro could do nothing, but groan and moan as his body took control and gave the woman below her bruises. They didn't care though, lust was driving them to fuck each other like animals. Toshiro loved the feeling of being inside of her, loved how she would cry out his name when he hit her sweet spot. Just like he did now. Rukia began to shake her head frantically before looking away and closing her eyes tightly.

She gave out one silent scream as her fluids coated Toshiro's veiny member, causing him to come soon after. Toshiro rolled off her and laid on his back as she snuggled up to his chest, giving his nipples gentle nips before kissing his chest. He chuckled and held her close before kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Special thanks to DeviantHollow23 for Beta-ing.<strong>


End file.
